An I-Carly Love Story
by misaai
Summary: Join Spencer and Carly as they hire a part time maid who soon becomes a speical friend to the both of them. There will be ups and downs but with Gibby everything is better.
1. I-maid

I-Carly

Ok this is based off of a random dream I had last night, it was so random but vivid that I have decided to write it out for you viewers. Hope you enjoy and please review and favorite. This will probably not follow much of the I-Carly gang's adventures being it's a story between spencer and a girl but ill throw in as much as I can remember off the top of my head.

My life I admit was anything but perfect but it was my life and i had to live it, but sometimes looking back on the day it all started I have to ask. Was I really living? I guess compared to my life now it would be a no. I have a lot of people to thank for where I am now two main people being my loving husband and sister in law. I can honestly say I would be dead if it wasn't for those two and no I'm not trying to be over dramatic I mean it. I would really be dead… And remember no matter how cliché this may sound lets be real people it's the clichés things that seem to always happen that's why they're so cliché, but that's ok because even though cliché things happen all the time unique things good or bad happen because of them.

I guess it would be smart of me to start from the beginning, Well here goes.

Story start

Charlie the doctor needs the patients files now said the head nurse Mindy, I nodded taking a sip of my drink and standing up while gathering a few files off the front desk and quickly making my way around to doctor Meners officer. When I got there I knocked lightly on the door since he was on the phone. The guy was in his early forties and had salt and pepper hair with laugh lines and slight wrinkles.

"Come in Charlie" he said hanging up, I opened the door and stepped inside placing the files on the table,

"Good, good" he said before glancing up at me. I fidgeted under his stare because I knew what he was looking for.

"Don't worry sir I'm ok really", he nodded.

"Hows rent coming along" he asked.

"Short like always" I said running a hand through my brown and black hair. I had milk chocolate skin, not my words but the words of my co-workers who tried to get me into their beds but of course failed. My eyes were a light brown almost hazel and my hair which looked black but was actually a very dark brown went just below my shoulder blades in waves.

sighed and stood, "I know you want the over time but I can't give it to you, you already maxed out all the hours you can work I would be going against board if I gave you anymore".

"I know I know plus I still have my classes both online and at the community college".

"Right" he said "how's school?",

"Good" I smiled "I actually am doing better than expected".

He smiled,

"Glad to hear" I stood there in awkward silence as again he seemed to be staring at me before a creepy smile broke out onto his face. "I have an idea!" he said before quickly making his way back around to his desk. He rummaged through his draw for something and took out a piece of paper before dialing a number. I watched with a raised eyebrow as he begins to talk to someone on the phone.

"Yeah hello is this the Shay residence"….

"Ok" I said hiking my bag onto my shoulder as I looked up at the building and the address on the paper, I walked inside and up to the guy behind the desk in the lobby. I grin trying to seem polite without starring at the giant mole on his face.

"Uhh hi I'm here for the Shay residence do you think you can phone them". The guy looked up from reading some magazine and grinned.

"Well what's a pretty lady like you want with them".

"uhh I think that's none of your business man can you just call them up".

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like an insult but I let it slid, I was too tired to argue with someone outside of work today. I was too busy spacing out I didn't hear someone behind me.

"Hey miss is your name Charlie?", I turned and looked to see a girl about 16 years of age.

"Uh yes that's me" I said, "and your Carly if I'm not mistaken". She nodded and I smiled as we shook hands, "come on I'll show you upstairs to the apartment" she said. I nodded and followed her onto the elevator.

When we reached the right floor we stepped off, "that's pretty cool" I said, she laughed "yeah it is".

"You can take a seat on the couch I'll go get my brother Spencer "she said before running off. I nodded and dropped my bag on the floor and sitting down looking around. I heard footsteps from the back and stood up again as Carly came back into the living room a guy obviously her older brother coming in after her. I tried not to laugh as I looked up at his hair.

"Hi I'm spencer" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Charlie" I said. I couldn't help myself and blurted out

"What happened to your hair?", he looked up and sighed

"Well long story short I bought some hair dye for a prank from my friend and I got the bottles mixed up in the shower and well". I nodded "ok" I said before reaching up and taking a piece of his hair in my hand.

"Well I'm sure it washes out…eventually",

"That's what I said" said Carly coming to stand in between us making me realize just how close we were standing to begin with. She looked between the two of us a smile on her face.

"Hey little sister don't you have someone to meet up with like your friend Freddy" he asked pushing her away.

"Yeah but that's not for another hour besides someone needs to explain to our new maid what's to be done".

"I can do that" he said

"Yeah I bet you can" she with this funny smirk on her face.

Spencer threw his hands up and made funny monster noises chases his sister up the stairs, I laughed placing a hand over my mouth watching them as she screamed and ran before I heard a bedroom door slam shut. Spencer came back down smoothing down his shirt, "nice" I said before I took off my jacket.

"Here let me get that for you" he said quickly coming over to take my jacket. He opened the nearest closest and a bunch of art supplies came falling out. I raced over but stopped as he held out his hand and threw my jacket in the closet along with the stuff that fell out before quickly closing the door. A few things still lingered on the floor but he just simple kicked them aside.

"I see I have my work cut out for me huh?" I asked, yeah he said rubbing the back of his head which was green by the way.

"So" I said "other than the closet what else do I need to clean",

"Well Carly and I mostly Carly wrote down a list of things they should be here on the fridge" he said walking into the kitchen and taking a piece of paper from under a magnet. He handed it to me and I nodded, "doesn't seem to bad I can also do grocery shopping I don't mind really" I said seeing he was about to protest.

"Well if you want" he said "but only if it doesn't interfere with your schooling I know you're already super busy, told me" he said. I could feel my eyes darken as I looked at him, "what else did he happen to tell you about me?" I asked trying not to sound as upset as I felt.

"Nothing" said spencer obviously feeling the anger rolling off of me in waves. "Just that you work a full time job and go to school so you're like really busy".

"Oh" I said "well yeah, sorry I just don't like people talking about me and not knowing",

"Yeah I understand" he said. We stood there in awkward silence until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Carly looked at us.

We both watched her and she looked at us weird, "you guys ok over there she asked pointing to the two of us".

"Yeah" I said "your brother was just telling me about the list of chores you made. Thanks this should come in handy",

"Oh it was no problem" she said just as the door to the apartment opened up. "Honey I'm home" said a blonde hair girl as she walked in.

"ohh is this your guys new maid?" she asked pointing to me as she slid around me looking me up and down.

"Yeah" said Carly

"Isn't she pretty?" she asked making me blush and smile lightly. "Yeah a real looker" she said they both shared a glance and grin and I titled my head to the side trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Well I guess I should get started on these chores" I said turning away from their look. I heard the girl walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey Carly your out of bacon said the blonde,

"No bacon" said Carly "how about some fruit Sam?"

"Ew" she said "what are you trying to do kill me", I laughed and Sam looked up at me,

"Hey lady you wouldn't happen to have a bag of bacon on you would ya".

I smirked, "No but would bacon flavored jerky work?", her eyes lit up and she walked over. I quickly un-zipped my bag and handed her the medium size bag of jerky I had barely touched. She took out a piece and bit into it.

"Hmmm" she said before looking at me, "I like you" she said hitting me softly on the arm with the jerky. "I like her" she said again while walking over to Carly who was laughing. "I know Sam I know" she said before they raced upstairs.

Spencer had snuck out of the room while my back was turned, so I just decided to actually get started on my cleaning. First things first I said to myself let's get the kitchen sorted.

By the time I was done it was two and half hours later and I had a list of things they needed for their kitchen. I even made a snack for everyone to enjoy when I was done.

Just as i finished setting the stuff on the counter Sam, Carly and Freddy who came out an hour ago came from upstairs from shooting the I-Carly show. Oh snack age said Sam picking up a finger sandwich.

"Oh Charlie you didn't have to do that",

"It's ok" I said "I don't mind it's nice to make things for someone other than myself" I said as spencer walked out form the back his hair now less green.

"Oh you live by yourself then?" asked Freddy, "yeah but on the weekends my boyfriend sometimes stays over so I guess once in a while I have someone to make things for". I shrugged and started to wipe down the counter still talking. "At least you guys appreciate the act" I said with a small smile before turning to throw something in the garbage. The three shared a look that I completely missed, "so this boyfriend of yours is he like a noob or something?" asked Sam

"Sam!" said Carly and Freddy

I laughed, "Its ok he is a noob but most boys are ya know" I said picking up a sandwich myself, "hey spencer looking better" I said pointing out the hair. "Here have a snack" I said handing him a plate,

"Thanks" he smiled. I noticed something seemed off about him but let it go it was none of my business and I had no right to pry yet it bothered me immensely that he seemed upset about something.

As everyone enjoyed the food I got started on the living room, by the time I was done with that it was nine at night. I looked at my watch and cursed under my breath, I stood from the couch and grabbed my bag and opened the now clean closet to grab my jacket.

"Leaving already?" asked Spencer who was in the kitchen getting something to drink. "Yeah I forgot my boyfriend was coming over today he's going to be upset if I'm late".

"Well I'm sure he'll understand" he said with a shrug. I nodded and smiled.

"If you want to can I give you a ride".

"Uh are you sure I don't want to trouble you or anything".

"Yeah it's no problem just let me grab a coat and my keys". I nodded and sat down on the couch pulling out my phone noticing the several missed calls and texts. I quickly put away my phone wiping the stray tear that fell as Carly walked downstairs. Freddy and Sam left just over an hour ago.

"Hey Charlie you ok" she asked, "yeah just waiting for your brother he offered to give me a ride home since its late out",

"Oh ok well thanks I mean the place looks great".

"No problem" I said "it's what I was hired for". She nodded and looked me in the eyes for a few moments before I looked away fixing the strap to my bag.

"You know she said we're friends right you and me and my brother spencer". I smiled as I looked at her knowing where this was going. I should have known if her brother was as…what are the words I'm looking for. I guess good at reading emotions she would too plus being a girl I'm sure she will have me figured out by the end of next week.

"Ready to go?" asked Spencer yeah I said just let me make sure I have everything,

Carly's POV

I pulled Spencer to the side as Charlie checked her bag

"What's wrong" he asked me

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this",

"About what?" he asked

I noticed Charlie was almost done so I shook my head, "never mind" I said

"Hey you know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded and smiled "I know it's just…I'll tell you when you get back".

"I'm ready" Charlie said smiling as she looked over at us

"Alright" said spencer placing a hand on my shoulder "we'll talk when we I get back".

We never did talk since I fell asleep before he got home.


	2. I-cliche1

**ok folks here is part two hope you enjoy and remember to review and faviorte**

Chapter 2

A few days have gone by since I was hired as a part time maid at the Shays. It was great I got some great laughs and the money I needed to pay the rest of my rent.

As I was making lunch for the kids I got a call on my phone,

I sighed seeing who it was from

'Yes Kurt' I asked as I picked up the phone

'No I'm working right now'

I pulled the phone away from my ear as he yelled not hearing the quiet footsteps on the stairs behind me.

'I can't just leave' I said running a hand through my hair 'I still have work to do…do you want me to be homeless…oh that's right you could care less right'. 'Stop making empty threats'….i felt my blood turn cold with his next sentence. 'No because I know you and you wouldn't dare', the phone hung up and I stared at it in fear and shock.

"Dammit" I whispered,

"Hey" I heard behind me and turned seeing Carly coming down with her friends behind her,

"oh hey Carly and co I finished the snack you can help yourselves" I said before walking into the living room. Spencer was out so it was just me and the kids.

"Is everything ok?" asked Freddy with a calculating look on his face.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" I asked not looking up at them.

"Because you're pacing back and forth and your practically shaking" answered Carly.

"Oh well I'm just nervous about something that's all nothing to worry about", just as I said that spencer walked through the door.

"Hey guys I'm back!" he said, I quickly picked up my bag and jacket,

"Spencer I need to go it's an emergency".

"Oh ok" he said worry etched on his face, "everything ok you know you can talk to me right?". I stared at him a silent but heavy debate going on in my mind, "thanks for the offer" I said trying not to cry "but I don't want to get you or your sister involved" I whispered so the kids wouldn't hear.

"I'll see you next week, bye kids" I said before he could say anything. "Charlie wait" he said, "bye spencer" I said before rushing out the door while pulling on my jacket.

"Oh man" said Sam "talk about drama central",

"What exactly happened while I was gone" asked Spencer,

"We don't know" said Carly "we overheard a phone call just before you walked in and she got all nervous and worried".

"Well who was on the phone" Spencer asked putting down his bag, "someone named Kurt" said Sam "probably her boyfriend. I think he wanted her to leave early but she said she couldn't then she got all quiet and was like 'no I know you and you wouldn't' and then she was acting like tha". Spencer took in what Sam just said before rushing out the door telling them to stay here and not to open the door for anyone they didn't know.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Freddy turning to the girls, "I don't know" they both said

An hour later spencer came back…alone

"So what happened?" asked Carly

"I was able to catch up with her but she said not to worry  
that everything was ok, that she would call if anything happened".

"Anything happened what could happen" asked Carly not wanting to believe what they were all thinking.

"Nothing kid" said Spencer wiping his hands nervously on his jeans, "just go upstairs and play or something ok",

"Yeah come on Carly" said Sam "let's go", they headed upstairs and Spencer sighed running a hand through his hair. Which was no longer green, he looked down at his cell her name highlighted on the screen.

A week went by without a word from Charlie, Spencer called her boss who kept giving him the run around and wouldn't say what was going on. He just kept saying when she's ready she'll talk. Spencer didn't understand why but he just had to know she was ok he had to see it for himself.

Late one night the house phone was ringing, when no one answered it and it stopped it would start ringing again. Finally spencer stumbled through the hall and into the living room to pick up the phone before it woke up Carly.

'Hello' he said sleep still evident in his voice, 'Charlie?' he said

'It's...3 in the morning what's going on?….open the door?' he asked shocked before he walked over to the apartment door and opened it.

Charlie's POV

When he opened the door I hung up the phone and smiled slightly, "come in" he said letting me in,

"Thanks" I said lowly as I kind of walked over to the couch to sit down, "hey you ok?" he asked before turning on the light.

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know in person I don't think I will be able to work as your maid anymore. I know I probably should have waited till later but I was in the neighborhood".

"What, but you live almost 45 minutes away" he said "how did you get here?"

"I walked" I said playing with a piece of lent on my petty coat.

"It's freezing outside" he said, which he wasn't lying about, it was the middle of October and the wind was howling into the night.

"Let's just say I would rather get frost bite then stay another minute in that apartment",

"Why?" spencer asked the seriousness in his voice making me look up at him before looking back down. But it was too late he quickly made his way over and I sighed as he took off the hood I had over my head before the sunglasses. "Oh my god" was all he said before he stared at me,

I shrugged "well now you know" I said trying to hold back the tears,

"He did this?" he said his eyes roaming my face. I nodded, I had a black eye with a busted lip and a scratch on the left side of my face. My neck was red and purple and he could see more cuts leading further down.

"I should probably go" I said going to stand "just thought you should know why I won't be able to work for you anymore".

"Why? because he said so" he said sounded angry. I didn't speak, I didn't have to we both knew the answer to that question.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him he's always accusing me but never really had any evidence but he swore when I started to work for you that I had to be cheating. I told him that wasn't true but he wouldn't listen, every time I tried to leave he'd…so I just stayed home stayed away from the phones and door. It's what I'm good at staying away that why I don't have friends I haven't seen my family in almost six months because of him and not wanting to get anyone involved".

"You stay away from those that actually care about you for this…monster, tell me does he?"…he trailed off and I knew what he ment.

"No" I said shaking my head laughing "that's probably why he's always so frustrated I refuse to every time even before this side of him started to show I'm just not ready for that step yet". Spencer looked relieved but still angry,

"you can't go back there" he said. "What?" I said looking up him.

"You heard me you can't go back there i won't let you" he said walking to stand in front of the door.

"I have to go back he's going to be angry…he's going to come looking for me".

"So let him" he said "if he dares show his face here ill call the cops", I shook my head and sat on the couch too tired to stand any longer.

"Why do you care?" I asked my voice thick with sorrow, "I'm just your maid you hardly even know me".

"Yeah so we just meet and yeah you clean my apartment a few times a week that doesn't mean I don't have heart. And I and my sister consider you a friend and friends don't let friends get hurt".

"So you won't let me leave?" I asked still not looking up, "nope" he said already knowing he won.

"Fine" I said "but I have to go sometime I don't exactly live here".

"That's ok I already have a plan figured out" he smiled before walking over to the lining closet in the hall. He came back with a pillow and a blanket and placed it on the couch before sitting beside me.

"You should probably take off you jacket" he said, I nodded and started to slowly unbutton my coat slipping it off as well as my sweater. His eyes widened at the bruises on my arms before he quickly covered my with the blanket seeing how I instantly got cold. I took off my shoes and laid down on my side my knees up to my chest. He watched me for a few moments before standing and placing my things in the closet.

A few moments later he turned out the light,

"Spencer" I said sitting up so I could see over the couch, "yeah" he said. "Thank you I don't know what I thought you would do when I came here but I'm glad I did".

"Me too" he said, and "your welcome just get some sleep". I nodded before lying back down and instantly falling sleep, as spencer walked into his room leaving his door open a figure got up off the stairs and disappeared back up and out of site.


	3. I-leave

**Hello viewers heres the next chapter to this story hope you like it, and for some who may think the story is moving too fast its really not trust me every situation is different and where as i have never been in an abusive relationship ive been around plenty to know how fast fights can escualte and tempers flare. If you or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship, verbal, sexual, or physcial please tell someone or call the cops. R&F.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I would be lying if I said things got better after that night, the next morning I woke up with several suitcases filled with my things from my apartment in the living room. When I asked spencer how he did it he just don't worry about it. So I didn't at least not until two days later when Kurt got fed up with me not answering his phone calls.

I was upstairs with Spencer watching Carly and her friends film the show, they panned around mention me their new maid and I waved to the camera before hiding behind spencer.

"Awe she's camera shy" said Sam just as there was a loud banging on the door downstairs,

"I'll get it" I said laughing hearing them say their goodbyes to their viewers. Spencer came running down behind me making me laugh as he almost fell. He walked off into this room and I opened the door only to try to close it back. The person at the door hit it one time and it flew back into the wall causing a huge smacking sound to echo throughout the apartment.

"What was that?!" yelled spencer from his room.

"That's him said Kurt?", he was at least 5'9 with curly black hair on top of his head and dark green eyes, he had one of those California tanned like skin.

"Yes my boss spencer",

"your boss…why are you sleeping at your boss's house?" he asked noticing my stuff.

'Because of you' I wanted to say but didn't not wanting to make him mad but that was almost impossible.

When I didn't answer he sneered and walked closer to me causing me to back up but he quickly grabbed my arm pulling me into him. I closed my eyes waiting for a hit that never came because right at that moment Spencer came into the living room and stopped seeing Kurt with his hand wrapped around my arm in a tight grip.

"Let her go" he said,

"spencer don't I spoke out trying to remove Kurt's vice grip on my arm, just let me go with him I don't want to make a scene with the kids in the house".

Spencer almost looked like he was about to let me go but shook his head,

"No, so I don't hear from you for another week or more and then to get a call that you're in the hospital because of him?."

He walked over and pulled me out of my boyfriend's grip and behind him. Kurt glared and walked towards Spencer and I couldn't help but panic.

"NO!" I screamed and stood between them,

"Please stop I'll go with you just wait for me outside",

I heard the kids coming downstairs and wiped my face clear of the few tears that fell down my face.

"Hey what's going on? Asked Carly, I stared at Kurt begging with my eyes but he just smirked,

"Yeah who's the surfer dude?" asked Sam

"We leave now" he said ignoring the comment from Sam "and you're not coming back here have spencer mail you your stuff". Again he grabbed me and dragged me towards the door.

"I can't leave my stuff" I said "just let me get one or two bags", I ripped away from his grip and walked over to my things. Wrong move

He balled his fist and the next thing I knew I was on my back, I heard Carly scream and then I felt wind hit my face before I heard a loud bang. I rolled onto my stomach and watched as Spencer wrestled Kurt away from me.

I stood up quickly looking at the kids who looked at me wide eyed,

"I'm ok" I said "go upstairs please", Freddy nodded and dragged both the girls upstairs while I picked up the nearest phone and called the police while dodging the two fighting men in the apartment.

As I finished I ran over to the kitchen and filled a large bowl with water before throwing it on them, instantly Kurt pulled away.

"You crazy B"…he didn't get to finish his sentence because with one punch he was laid out on his back, all I could think was pathetic. He punches me twice as hard and doesn't even knock me out yet Spencer can knock him out cold with one hit. Something in my mind told me it was because I was the one always being hit while Kurt wasn't use to it.

"Spencer" I said as he glared down at Kurt, his shirt was ripped and he bruises already forming on his face and body. There was a gash above his left eyebrow and I covered my mouth seeing this angry expression I wasn't used to seeing in his playful eyes. Not even ten minutes later the police were here and they took down all of our statements before arresting Kurt and taking him away. They asked if I wanted to press charges but I said no just file a restraining order, the police officer told me since I never reported any of the other incidents it would be hard for this to not look like a onetime thing. I told him I'll think about it and he left me a card with a number to call. The kids were sitting on the couch while spencer was talking to one of the police officers.

"Freddy!" I heard and looked seeing a middle aged women come into the apartment,

"Mom" Said Freddy running over to hug him. God if I felt guilt now I don't know how I was feeling before.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around before looking at me, I flinched under her gaze and walked off into the kitchen to get me a glass of water. I heard the door close as the last of the police left. Sliding down onto the floor my knees drawn up to my chest I placed the cool glass to my head feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey" I heard and jumped spilling water on myself, I opened my eyes to see spencer standing in front of me, and "sorry" he said before bending down in front of me.

"You ok" he asked, I shrugged not trusting my voice right now, I just felt horrible how things happened and in front of three innocent kids.

I guess he read my mind because he sat beside me, "it's not your fault and the kids are ok", i nodded and he sighed.

"I guess you want me to leave now? "I said starring at my hands as I placed the glass beside me,

"No, why would you think that?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy,

"Did you not just see what just transpired in here a half an hour ago? And you want me to stay?"

"Hey" he said "I already told you you're not the one at fault here and I don't blame you, none of us do". I opened my mouth to talk but someone beat me to it.

"You're Charlie?" I looked up to see Freddy's mom standing in the kitchen now as well, I quickly stood leaning against the counter of the sink.

"Yes" I said nodding, "I'm really sorry about everything I didn't mean for it to go this far or for your child to be involved in anyway". She nodded looking me up and down and i shifted from foot to foot. She walked over to the freezer and I looked around seeing the kids weren't in the living room anymore. I sent them upstairs she said placing a cloth with ice on the right side of my face. I flinched as the coolness touch the burning bruise I had under my eye, thanks I said shocked she wasn't yelling at me.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not yelling at you?", I nodded

"I'm mad but not at you, at this so called boyfriend of yours, at people who do things like this and have a total disregard for other people's feelings". I nodded starring opened mouth at this lady, she was now one of my favorite moms beside my own. Spencer who was standing next to me placed a hand gentle on my lower back and steered me towards the couch. I sat down and sighed,

"I think...it's best if I leave for a while" I said after a moment of silence,

"I told you, you don't have to go" said spencer. I shook my head,

"No I mean like leave Seattle. Head back to New york see my family, it would be good for me you know?" He nodded as did Freddy's mom.

"Ok he said but you're coming back right,?" I nodded and laughed

"I have to, my things are here as is my job".

"Right" he said laughing lightly as we looked at each other, Ms. Benson watched us with a light smile on her face before standing and cleaning up the slight mess that was made.

The next day…

"So" said Carly "I guess we'll see you in a few weeks?", Carly, Spencer, Sam and Freddy had all gone with me to the airport.

"Yeah" I said "I'll be back, don't worry", I pulled her into a hug and Sam and Freddy joined before pulling away. I watched as the kids waved before walking off to go wait in the car.

"Keep in touch ok" Spencer said causing my attention to be placed on him,

"Let me know when you get back", I nodded and smiled lightly before taking a deep breath and hugging Spencer tightly.

"Thank you, for everything Spencer I don't know where I would be without you right now". He hugged me back, "No problem like I said friends don't let other friends get hurt". I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before I turned and walked off. I waved once again before giving my ticket and walking down the terminal to the plane.


	4. I-get asked out

**Hello viewers and welcome back, here is the next installment hope you enjoy and please review and faviorte.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Charlies POV**

I smiled as I stepped off the plane and looked around at Seattle, "home sweet home" I said with a smile before walking down the street hailing a cab. I couldn't help but read over the test messages I and Spencer have sent back and forth of the two weeks I've been gone. Smiling to myself I slipped my phone back into my coat pocket.

I stopped at my apartment and dropped off my things before jumping in another cab and heading over to the Shays.

I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside, I told Spencer I wouldnt be back till tomorrow so I could surprise him Carly and her friends. They all had become like a second family to me in such a short amount of time it was almost unreal. Running a hand through my hair as I knocked on their apartment door I waited. I heard talking and then the door opened.

I waved seeing a camera in my face again,

"Charlie!" Carly yelled out before rushing over to hug me, I hugged her back and laughed. "I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow?",

"yeah I deiced to surprise you all" I said with a shrug.

"Awesome" said Sam, "got any meat?" She asks as we headed back upstairs, laughing I shake my head and sit to watch them do the rest of their show.

"So how about I make us all a snack and you guys can tell me what's been going on while I've been away?" I stated once we all headed back downstairs.

Sure said Carly as I walked into the kitchen, I decided to bake cookies and begin to take out the ingredients I would need.

Ok well who wants to start first I asked

Well said Sam while you were gone we….

I listened as they told me about school and the craziness they got into while I was gone, but this time it was good craziness that they all enjoyed. I laughed and smiled also throwing in some stories of my own and showing them pictures of my family who all said hi. About two hours later the door to the apartment opened and spencer came dancing inside.

"Hey Carls I'm back from my dateaaaaa, Charlie!" he said "I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?". I smiled lightly and stood up from the couch,

"I lied so I could surprise you and the kids" I told him before picking up the empty tray of cookies and going to place them in the living room.

"Oh" he said,

"Oh?" I repeated slowly with a raised eyebrow

"Ohhhh"

"Uh oh"

I heard the kids say before Sam stood up, Freddy and Carly following and they raced upstairs,

"Ok so obviously I wasn't missed" I said folding my arms over my chest standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"No, no that's not it! Of course I missed I mean the kids missed I mean"…

"Relax Spencer I'm only kidding".

I wasn't

He rubbed the back of his head and I looked at the time on my phone before I sighed not feeling up to staying any longer.

"I got to go I got work first thing in the morning".

Looking around I sighed,

"And the afternoon" I said noticing the mess. "Bye" I said opening the door and closing it before he could say anything.

**No ones POV**

Spencer stood there kind of shocked starring at the door Charlie just walked out of.

"What was that?' said Carly after a short moment of silence.

"Yeah" said Sam "and what date, I thought you were just meeting up with someone to talk about selling one of your sculptures".

Spencer looked at the kids before looking back at the door and knew he messed up big time,

"So a date huh" said Freddy…."how was it"

Spencer sighed and sat on the couch…

"Horrible"

**Charlies POV**

After I left the Shay's apartment I decided to go do something for myself and went to get my hair and nails done since I had some extra cash. After I went home took a shower ate and quickly went to bed.

The next day came quicker than I wanted and then work went by even faster. I sighed as I made my way up to the Shay's apartment. I was stupid to think someone as great as Spencer would even think about dating me. But I guess you can't get everything you want in life, I guess knowing were still friends will have to do. I knocked and waited for a few moments before I heard Spencer yell it's open. I twisted the door knob and opened the door only to get a surprise of my own.

"SURPRISE!"

I heard and looked seeing a cake food and Spencer and the I-Carly gang in the living room which was clean.

"Uhh what's going on?" I asked as I stepped inside. I took off my hat and gloves as I put down my shoulder bag and started to unbutton my jacket. My hair which was down to my shoulders was curled and highlighted so the brown in my hair was more obvious against the black.

The kids looked up at Spencer waiting for him to talk but he seemed stuck on pause…

I laughed and walked over to him, "hello anyone home?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He blinked once…then twice and then laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head

"Well this is what you would have originally came back to if you would have come home today instead of yesterday" said Carly still looking at her brother with a smirk on her face.

"But we still wanted to throw you a welcome back party", she finished.

"Awe that's so sweet" I said "and you guys cleaned" I laughed looking around,

"Yeah" said Sam "don't get used to it".

"Oh you didn't even help" said Freddy

Sam leaned over and Pushed Freddy into the couch making him flip over and fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

I rolled my eyes but laughed as I helped Freddy off of the ground.

"Samantha" said Carly, I shook my head before remembering the bags I had bought with me.

"Oh here I got you guys something while I was in New York" I said putting my now curled hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face.

"Eek really?" asked Carly "what it is?" I laughed again at her excitement before handing each person a bag. For Freddy I got him a Hollister zip up sweater, for Sam I got a leather jacket from hot topic, for Carly I got her a cute dress from Mandees and for Spencer I got him a shirt and sweater from Hollister.

"Hey how come Spencer gets two things?" said Sam, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a bag of bacon tossing it to Sam.

"Never mind" she said happily walking into the kitchen,

"thanks you didn't have to do this" said Spencer.

"Ah he speaks" I said laughing lightly, "you guys didn't have to do this but you did" I said,

"Listen about yesterday I'm sorry I was just shocked you were here and I was upset because well this is what I wanted to you to come back to".

"It's cool" I said "life does go on it stops for no one" I said,

"Except the president" said Carly from the kitchen,

"Right except the president" I laughed,

"mmm cake" I added as an afterthought before cutting a small piece. To say the least, things got real awkward after that, Spencer stood watching me eat my cake which was weird and I could tell the kids were watching waiting for something to happen.

"This is boring" said Sam laying across the counter, "ask her out or something already". I chocked on a piece of cake and looked up at Sam who was watching me with a duh face on.

"What?!" I said before looking at Spencer who looked just as shocked as I felt.

"What Sam means"… said Carly coming into the living room, "ask her out or something!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. I stood up and looked at Carly who placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on big brother the whole time she was gone you were all worried and stuff and you guys were always talking on the phone".

I nodded seeing where they would get the idea that spencer liked me from.

"Doesn't he like have a girlfriend?" I said still lightly coughing,

"No" said Carly.

"But yesterday you said you were coming back from a date" I said looking at Spencer.

"Yeah" said spencer "but it didn't really work out besides it was more like two friends catching up and she was just telling me about a future deal on one of my sculptures". I nodded and placed the plate down before looking around,

"Maybe I should go" I said heading to the door. As my back was turned the kids motioned for Spencer to say something,

"wai" said spencer making me turn to him.

"Yeah" I asked with a passive look on my face,

"uhh… do you wanna uh… go out sometime maybe this weekend?" he asked. I opened the door and smirked,

"Sure if I'm not too busy I'll call you" I said before waving bye to the others and losing the door.

"Nice" said Carly as she looked at her brother shaking her head

"What?" said spencer looking at her with wide eyes… "What?"

"Smooth" added Freddy

"Yeah real smooth" said Sam before taking a bite out of her bacon

Spencer threw his hands up in air and they all laughed at him.


	5. I-Go on a date

**Hi and welcome back peeps, i hope you all enjoy this chapter took me two days to write and edit so enjoy and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost a week went by and Spencer hadn't heard from Charlie, Carly watched as he paced in front of the house phone one day as she got home from school. She and Sam watched as they leaned against the counter of the kitchen. Sam took a bite out of an apple before gagging and spitting the pieces out onto the floor.

"Clean that up" said Carly pointing to the half chewed Sam bits that were now on the floor,

"No" she said "you clean it up, wait don't you have a maid for that?"

"Sam" said Carly in her warning voice

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes before picking up the broom and dust pan and quickly sweeping it into the garbage.

"You tell no one about this Shay" said Sam pointing a finger into her best friends face.

"No one about what?" asked Freddy walking in closing the door behind him (don't people lock their doors in this show)

"Sam cleaned up a mess she made" said Carly like a proud parent,

"She did?" asked Freddy

"Oh no, don't you act all surprise Fredrick" said Sam as she glared at him

"I'm not acting" he said

"UGHHH why won't she call?!" yelled Spencer all of a sudden making the three teens look over at him.

"Charlie still hasn't called huh?" asked Freddy pulling himself up to sit on the spinning chair at the counter.

"Nope" said Carly "I think she's punishing him",

"He deserves it" said Sam "first he says he went on a date in front of her when it was obvious they both like each other, then when he sees she's back all he has to say is Oh".

Carly and Freddy nodded agreeing with Sam logic.

Charlie's POV

I sighed as I just got home from work, I had to work a late shift every night because some people couldn't get to work because of the snow and we were being packed because of the storm that hit us five days ago as well.

I quickly took off my bag and threw my keys on my coffee table before noticing my phone lighting up, I quickly tossed off my shoes and ran sliding across my floor to my now ringing house phone.

"Halloo" I said as took in a deep breath,

"Hi Charlie its Spencer" I heard

"Spencer? Yeah what's up?" I asked walking to my bedroom and turning on my space heater,

"I was wondering if you decided on the date thing yet?"

"Oh yeah the date, sorry I haven't got back to you I've been busy lately with night shifts, but yeah how does…Saturday sound?".

"Saturday is perfect" he said and I could tell her was smiling

"Cool I said ill come to you I guess since I have to clean that day anyway",

"Yeah you can totally change over here" he said

I nodded "ok well I'll talk to you later bye"

"Bye" he said

I hung up and I felt my face break out into a huge smile before spinning around a few times and throwing myself over the back of my couch. Wow I thought I'm back on the dating scene…go me!

Saturday came before I knew it, I woke up that morning at around 8 too tired to go back to sleep. I decided to take a shower and wash my hair before straightening it. I took my time going through my closet then hung up my top three outfits in front of me and sat down with a plate of food and starred at them debating which I should wear.

Well I wasn't sure where we would be going so maybe a casual dressy outfit would do I thought with a nod.

After I finished eating I looked at the time seeing it was just turning three and sighed, I stood and packed everything I would need to bring with my to the Shay's before dressing in an old pair of jeans and button up shirt with my boots. I looked outside as I listened to the news, it was snowing but only lightly and at least the wind wasn't blowing so it wasn't too cold. I texted spencer letting him know I was on my way over. He tested back ok with a smiley face and I shook my head as I laughed at his cuteness.

I arrived at the apartment an hour later, I knocked and was let in by Sam. Shaking my head I noticed the mess around the apartment. My work is never done I said to myself before taking off my jacket and changing my boots to my sneakers. I quickly got to work after speaking to the teens for a few minutes before they headed up to Carly's room. I plugged my pear-pod into the speakers stand and played some music. About fifteen minutes in I was signing out loud as I nodded my head to the beat of the song and made my way around the living room.

"Nice singing" I heard behind me and looked over my shoulder seeing Spencer walking into the living room,

"Thanks" I said not sure if he was being sarcastic or if he meant it, I went back to picking up shoes and setting them in the closet before dusting off my hands. As I went to walk by Spencer he grabbed my arm,

"Why can't you do this some other day" he asked me.

"Well I" said "tomorrow I have some errands to run and then I was work all next week and then Saturday I come back here to clean once more".

"Ok then how about I help you clean today and next Saturday you can have off".

"That sounds generous and all Spence but I need the pay or I can't afford my rent",

He shrugged "I can still pay you I said I'm giving you the day off".

"I couldn't ask you to do that Spencer" I told him walking into the kitchen, and looking at the dishes in the sink.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Charlie even if I have to fire you for the week and then re-hire you"

I rolled my eyes but smiled not that he could see, "fine" I said "you can help by sweeping the kitchen and wiping down the table and counters while I do the dishes".

He smiled and nodded before grabbing the broom, I turned and looked at him and smiled back just as the broom combusted into flames.

I screamed and ran out of the kitchen, "Spencer put that out this instant" I yelled thinking it was a trick

"I'm trying!" he said swinging the broom around before turning on the water and dipping it in the sink.

"Ok" I said "how about I just finish todays cleaning in the next hour and you go…not set things on fire".

"Deal" he said as we looked at each other.

Finally when I was done cleaning Spencer let me take a quick shower, I threw on some leggings and sweat shirt and crept out of the bathroom before heading upstairs.

I knocked on Carly's door and stuck my head inside, "hey Freddy uhh spencer needs you downstairs",

"For what?" he asked

"I don't know I can't read minds" I said

They all looked at me weird before Freddy stood up and walked out the door. Once I was sure he was downstairs I slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Ok I need you help" I said speaking to both Sam and Carly

Carly smiled and nodded

"You need our help on looking good for my brother right?" she said

I rolled my eyes, "yes miss Shay now" I said pulling out two outfits "which one?"

I laid them out on her bed and Sam and Carly both looked down at them before looking at each other.

"That one" they both said pointing to the one on the right.

I nodded and picked it up, "uhh you girls don't like mind if I get dress in here?"

They shook their heads no and I quickly got dress

My outfit consisted of a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a black blouse that had quarter shear sleeves. I wore gold peep toe hells, a gold necklace with a butterfly on it and simple gold studs.

"Ok I'm dressed" I said as I started to put on my earrings,

"Well what do you think?" I asked

"Looking good" said Sam "not bad not bad at all"

"Yeah what she said" answered Carly

"Now" she said walking towards me "your makeup", she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her vanity.

"Oh I got her hair" said Sam before plugging in the curling iron.

An hour later….

"Ughh when is she going to be ready" yelled Spencer up the stairs

"She'll be ready when she's ready yelled Carly"

"Hurry up" he yelled back, you could hear me laughing in the back ground

"No" yelled Sam

Spencer sighed and turned to Freddy who shrugged

"Girls" was all he said before going back to playing some game on his phone.

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Carly came running downstairs with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ok she's ready" said Carly grabbing her brother and positioning him at the base of the stairs.

"Come on down Charlie" said Sam

"You guys are making this a bigger deal then it really is" I said as I walked down the stairs as slow as possible not wanting to fall.

When I came into eye sight I saw Spencer,

I felt my heart rate speed up as I met his eyes

"Wow" he said you look amazing

"Thanks" I said "the girls helped…a lot"

My hair was now curled and pined back my bangs falling into my face. My makeup was simple yet elegant and I wore a nice shade of lipstick. I looked at Spencer noticing what he was wearing. He had on a white button down shirt with a simple pair of black jeans. His hair was extra spiky and I just wanting to play with it all night.

"So where are you two love birds going this fine evening" asked Carly snapping us out of whatever trance we were in where we just stare openly and stupidly at each other.

"Um" said Spencer turning from me to his sister, "it's a surprise so I can't tell you with Charlie in the room".

I felt all excited and smiled...a surprise I thought. Wow he must of really wanting to take me out on this date.

After a short good bye we left

Spencer looked at me as we entered the car,

"You really look amazing tonight" he said

"Thanks Spencer that really means a lot" I told him smiling at him as he started the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked,

"Na uh it's a surprise Charlie I already told you that",

"ok, ok" I said before turning on the radio.

We made small talk while he drove, I didn't want to distract him much so I only spoke every few moments.

Finally we stopped in the parking lot of this fancy looking restaurant,

Spencer ran around to my side of the car and opened it for me,

"My lady" he said as he bowed

I laughed and stepped out, placing my arm around his we walked into the restaurant and was greeted with the sound of classical music.

I looked around and couldn't help but feel out of place, don't get me wrong my outfit was hot I just meant in a characteristic sort of way. I could have been dressed up to walk the red carpet at the Grammys but I still will feel out of place.

"Spencer you sure about this" I said "you know I wouldn't mind just simple eating at olive garden or even T.G.I Fridays" I told him.

"We can go there any time" he said "this is our first date so let it be special" he said looking down at me.

I felt myself blush and looked away from him,

We were seated almost immediately and begin to look through the menu's we were giving,

"I think I'll just have the steak" I said not wanting to look through all the names I either couldn't pronounce read or understand.

"Same" said Spencer and I smirked knowing he was having the same problems,

"So" said Spencer as he looked around

"How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm…doing great" I said not knowing what to say

Dam I thought was it always this awkward on the first date with someone who you day dream about almost every day.

"What made you pick this place?" I asked after a moment of silence

"Well" he said "I just thought you would enjoy it and I really wanted to make a good impression" he said the tips of his ears turning red.

I smiled and grabbed his hand in mine

"Spencer Shay you already made a good impression on me otherwise I wouldn't be here with you tonight" I told him honestly.

He laughed nervously blushing more making me giggle

The rest of the night…did not go off without a hitch or two.

For one the waiter was rude as heck treating us like we were poor and had no idea we just walked into a five star restaurant.

Then they tried to jack up the bill like we didn't know how the read and lastly the manager had the nerve to look at me with "the look" turn to Spencer and say if I couldn't pay my half of the bill they would be happy to call the cops.

Least to say that guy will be going home with a limp,

After paying the whole bill even though it wasn't the right amount I stormed out of the place pissed off

"You better believe in going to right a bunch of horrible reviews on line?" I yelled right before the doors closed.

Spencer watched me with amused eyes as I quickly walked to the car my purse swinging dangerously fast as it hung from my shoulder. At one point I almost fell but quickly regained my balance before trying to open the car door.

"Spencer open the door" I said

"Oh uh right" he said fumbling with the keys before finally unlocking the doors, I jumped inside and put on my seat belt before crossing my arms over my chest and staring straight ahead.

Spencer slowly got into the car and turned on the engine but we were just sitting there

I turned to look at him to see him looking at me, "what?" I asked

He smiled and shook his head before laughing and putting the car in drive.

"Wha?"t I asked again as his laughs got louder

Later that night

Spencer parked his car and we got out and headed over to the groovy smoothie, I told him I really wanted a strawberry banana blast and he agreed only frozen yogurt mixed with fruit and milk could make this night better.

So now we were sitting at a table sipping a smoothie and trying not to laugh at what just happened twenty minutes ago.

"The funniest part was when you stepped on the guys foot, you could tell he was in pain but he tried not to show it" laughed spencer.

"Well serves him right, the raciest idiot" I said under my breath.

I felt my mood drop, spencer wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm pretty sure he noticed some looks we would receive from some people.

It made me mad but mostly depressed and sad to know that there are still people in the world that can't get over the fact that interracial dating is a thing now.

Like get over it people….

"Hey" said Spencer noticing my mood

"I don't care you know that right" he said

I sighed and put my smoothie down

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make it any less hurtful"

"I know but we still have each other right, that's what counts?"

I smiled and rested my chin on my hand, "how do you always know what to say to make me smile again?"

He smiled back, "because I'm awesome like that"

I snorted "yeah you got real swag" I said

His eyebrows knitted together in a cute fashion

"What's…swag?" he asked

I looked at him with wide eyes before I busted out laughing making some of the people look over at us.

"Oh my gosh…I see I have a few things to teach you"

"Ok I said swag is"...

And the rest of the date was spent with me trying to teach Spencer what Swag was and in what statements you could use them in.

By the time we realized , it was almost midnight

"Oh wow" he said "I didn't even realize the time",

"Yeah and i still have to get home" I said with a sigh

"I'll drive you" he said

"No, no and then you'll have to drive late and stuff, I'll just take a cab".

"Oh come on" he said "it's no big deal".

I shook my head

"No really I can take a cab" I said as we both stood

"Besides I'll probably be back over tomorrow".

"So then stay the night" he said

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no not like that" he said quickly

"I mean it's just no use in you leaving and then coming over when you can just sleep on my couch".

He looked around nervous and I laughed

"Ok spencer I might as well I have clothes and everything anyway".

"Cool" he said as we walked back towards the Apartment, when we got upstairs the lights were out so I assumed Carly was asleep.

Spencer threw his keys on the side table and turned on the lights,

I took off my heels and sat on the couch before rubbing my feet.

"I'm never going to understand why girls wear those" he said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah well remember that felling you got when I first walked into the room and how you couldn't stop looking at me?".

He nodded

"That's why" I said before standing up and heading into the kitchen to get me a glass of water, I watched as he processed this before turning to look at me.

"Yeah I said we are that awesome".

Spencer and I sat on the couch after we both changed into our night clothes,

I had on a pair of my old high school gym shorts and a tank top while he wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. We decided to watch a movie since we didn't want to head to bed yet. I leaned happily against Spencer's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me.

Come on we all know how this night ended…yup…

We both ended up asleep on the couch spencer behind me am arm wrapped around my waist and me snuggled into his chest.

The end to a interesting but wonderful date…


	6. I-overreact

**Here is the next chapter sprry about the long wait been having so many ideas running through my head, espically for a Marvel story. i debating between an avengers story or spiderman story to post next. feedback would be great. anyway enjoy and review please.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The following week was awesome, Spencer and I talked on the phone almost every night and he would keep me company while I cleaned. He even let me help him with one of his sculptures, which was fun…until things started to go up in flames around us. He even sent flowers to my job one day which earned me a lot of looks. Good or bad I didn't care, I had a boyfriend one who truly and deeply cared for me and was one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

"So" said Mindy "you and this Spencer guy huh?" she asked leaning over my desk as I sorted through files on a computer.

"Yes" I said with a laugh looking up at her before returning my focus back to the computer.

"Is he rich?" she asked,

"No" I said

"Well is he good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know" I said before looking up at her

"Why are you asking me all these questions again?"

"Well come on girl you got to tell me something about the guy"

"Ok" I said taking out my phone I opened up my camera and pulled up some photos. "This is spencer, this is his sister and her friends and that's it" I said before putting my phone away.

"Oh come on tell me something interesting something gossip worthy",

"Why?" I asked "so you can talk about me behind my back?"

She glared slightly

"Your no fun" she mumbled before walking off

I laughed and shook my head taking a sip from my tea.

Later that night I headed over to the Shay's Apartment, I knocked before opening the door after hearing a muffled come in.

"Hey guys, wow what's with all the bags?' I asked stepping over glittering orange bags with bats and witches on them.

"Spencer is allowing us to throw a Halloween party" said Carly as she walked over with a fake spider in her hand and held it up to my face.

"Awe cute pet" I joked making her laugh,

"Where is your brother by the way?" I asked,

"Oh you mean your boyfriend…he went to pick up some last minute snack and drinks for the party".

"Oh" I said "well then I guess I'll just help you guys decorate". I took off my jacket and hung it in the closet before picking up some orange streamers and tape.

"So who are you guys inviting to this party?" I asked,

"Well" said Sam "almost the entire tenth grade and some boy from the eleventh grade that Carly has a crush on",

"Ah I see" I said looking over at Carly who was trying to hide, "what's his name?" I asked

"Riley" said Carly "and he's so cute" she squealed, I laughed and shook my head.

"Well good luck and don't take no for an answer" I joked.

"Oh I won't" she said making us laugh some more

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and Spencer walked inside with a bunch of bags. I quickly walked over and grabbed a few from him since he was dropping things.

"Oh thanks"...he looked at me and his eyes widened, "Charlie! You're here already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah I got off of work early today" I said walking towards the kitchen, he quickly followed behind me and as I turned to take more bags from him he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek brushing the side of my lips slightly. I looked up at him shocked since I wasn't expecting that.

We haven't exactly kissed yet and that was the closest we came to a full lip lock. I smiled up at him blushing before turning to help put the stuff away.

I cleared my throat before looking at him again, "So when is the party?" I asked,

Spencer came to stand beside me as we begin to put the stuff away

"It's this Saturday so that's in three days" he answered before wrapping an arm around me and bringing me into his chest.

"Well I need to get an outfit then" I said wrapping my arms around his waist, "maybe I'll be a witch or a vampire".

"Why don't you dress like one of those cute maids" said Sam walking into the kitchen with a lollypop sticking out of her mouth. I laughed "that's actually a nice idea" I said,

"good because we got this for you" she said tossing me a package. Spencer reached out and caught it easily before holding it up so we can see it.

"Oh thanks but you guys didn't have to",

"Hey it beats having to go out into the cold and by then time you found the time to go shopping all the good ones would have been taking".

"Well thanks" I said before taking the package from them, "and I have the perfect heels to go with this" I said excitedly. Sam had walked out the kitchen as I begin to read what the package included.

"You're really going to wear that" asked Spencer, and I turned around to look up at him, "yeah why you afraid some guys are going to try to hit on me or something".

"No, no that's not it at all" he said but I could see the worry in his eyes,

"Spence relax I'm all yours" I said before leaning up on my tippy toes and kissing him on the his cheek, I smiled at him before walking back into the living room to help finish the decorations.

We finished within the next three hours, by then it was getting late and I had to go home. I said bye to the teens and hugged Spencer before quickly calling a cab and making my way downstairs.

The next few days went by slowly, I was so excited about the party but nervous as heck because the maid costume was rated R I guess I can say.

When the day of the party came around I hurried home from work and showered before getting ready. The dress just covered my butt so i wore stockings that had black shorts attached. My heels were red and strappy and I wore my hair in a messy bun. Next I put on those elbow linked while gloves, I even bought me a cute little duster feather. Next my makeup consisted of black lipstick with silver eyeliner and dark eye shadow. I put on my green pea coat and scarf and hat before calling up my neighbor who offered to give me a ride.

Some of Spencer's friends were also going to be at the party but while Carly had hers upstairs we would be downstairs. I was told I could bring someone so I invited my friend George from downstairs, he decided to dress as Thor which I though was funny because he didn't have nearly as much muscles as the real Thor.

When we got there we quickly made out way inside to get out of the cold, the apartment door had a come in sign and I opened the door and was surprised to see the place pretty full. Some kids were in the kitchen grabbing snacks and I waved as I saw Carly who was dressed as a princess of some kind. She led the kids upstairs and I looked around.

"So" said "George where's your awesome boyfriend", I shrugged

"Maybe he's in his room" I said before taking off my coat and hanging it in the closet.

20 minutes before Charlie arrives

Spencer was talking to one of his buddies Jack who had bought his girlfriend Sarah, Sarah he knew because he dated a friend of hers once. What Spencer didn't know was that Sarah had invited said girl so to say Spencer was surprised when his ex-friend Lexi walked in dressed as a Greek goddess would be an understatement.

She smiled when she saw Spencer and made her way over, "hey Spencer" she said hugging him.

He patted her back awkwardly before kindly pushing her away, "hey Lexi what are you doing here?".

"Well Sarah invited me silly",

"Oh my gosh" she said "is that Little Carly" she walked over to where her and Sam was

"I'm 16 Lexi I was 16 when you last saw me too"

"Oh isn't she just the cutest" said lexi talking to spencer as if Carly was a baby,

"ok I'm heading up" said Carly, Sam stayed though and watched as Spencer try to get away from his ex. At one point Lexi tripped and fell into Spencer who panicked and moved causing her to fall face floor onto the floor. Sam laughed which earned her some looks but she ignored them.

"oh sorry" said Spencer helping her up, "its ok" said Lexi "I mean I think I hurt my ankle, do you have like an icy pack or something".

" Uh let me check my room" he said before running off. Sam watched as Lexi stood up and walked off no one else noticing. Oh boy she thought just wait until Charlie gets here. This thing is really gonna hit the fan.

Present time

Charlie walked off heading down the hall to where Spencer's bed room was, she knocked hearing movement before slowly opening the door.

"Spencer" she said as she poked her head inside, her eyes widened and she pushed the door open with a hard shove making it hit the wall with a bang.

"Charlie?" said Spencer "it not what it looks like",

"Oh" she said crossing her arms over her chest…"try me"

Spencer was laying on his bed his feet over the side and a girl dressed in a bed sheet on top of him,

Spencer looked up at lexi who was looking at Charlie with a sneer on her face

Spencer pushed Lexi off of him before quickly standing,

"really it isn't she came and i didn't want her too then she said she hurt her ankle and I came to look for an ice pack for her and she...she pushed me down and then you walked in".

"Oh spencer you don't have to explain yourself to her who is she anyway your girlfriend"

"Actually yes I am" I said taking off my shoes, "and if you don't get your arms from around my boyfriend I'm going to beat you into a freaking coma".

Lexi smirked before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders, "please she said like you can even touch m"…

Charlie quickly made her way over to the blonde and pushed her on the bed before smacking her,

Sam who poked her head inside the door laughed

"Alright a chick fight!" she yelled, "whoo go Charlie show her whose boss" (Sam seems to always be around at moments like this)

Charlie was then grabbed by Spencer and pulled her off of Lexi,

"You're all crazy!" she yelled before running out of the room and out the door.

"Yeah well good riddance princess" spoke Sam before turned back to Charlie who was still trying to get out of Spencer's grip.

"Charlie calm down she's gone now please"…

I stopped struggling and pushed myself out of his grip, I sat on the bed trying to calm my breathing. I never reacted that way over a guy before i thought before looking up at spencer.

"I think I need to leave" I said standing up,

"No wait" said Spencer grabbing my arm, "don't leave stay and enjoy the party", I shook my head.

"I'm not taking no as an answer "he stated before handing me my shoes.

I sat back down and placed my shoes back on before glancing up at Spencer, "your not like mad at me or something" I asked him.

"No why would I be I mean yeah you did over react just a little but at least I got that chick off my back".

"So you really weren't into her? I asked

"No" he said "she's in the past now besides I'm with you and i would never do that to you", I nodded looking down.

"Also I like your hair better down" he said pulling my hair out of its bun letting it fall to my shoulders, I touched my hair brushing some of it out of my face.

"Come on I want to introduce you to everyone",

I smiled as he pulled me out of the room back to the party…


End file.
